


Sunburn Is Not Amusing, John Watson

by bloodscout



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout





	Sunburn Is Not Amusing, John Watson

Sherlock lay on the bed, groaning lightly as he shifted his weight around, and John knew that this holiday was a terrible idea.

‘This bit itches.’

‘That’s flaky.’

‘This is unsanitary.’

‘I can feel my skin irradiating heat.’

John sighed heavily. ‘I knew I shouldn’t have taken you to the beach.’

John had decided that what Sherlock needed was some sun. It would take his mind off his work and maybe thaw out his icy exterior. Hell, he might even get a tan!

John had never been more wrong. He complained for the entire plane flight, annoyed the hostesses and disturbed anyone sitting near them. When they reached their destination, John had to physically drag his flatmate out of the hotel and practically blindfold him before he could even  _mention_  a beach.

He should have brought some bloody sunscreen.

‘John, you’re an absolute idiot.’ Sherlock said with a grin.

‘I’ve noticed, yeah.’ He said, smiling back.

‘Pass me the After-Sun lotion?’

John’s mouth split his face asunder and, with childish glee, he squirted a giant blob of blue gel on Sherlock’s forehead.

Sherlock passed his fingers over the substance on his lobster-red skin and flicked it back at his flatmate with marked precision. ‘Gotcha, John!’

‘Sherlock, I know 40 ways to kill a man with After-Sun cream. Do you want to risk it?’

Maybe going to the beach wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
